Do You Remember?
by LucayaShipperNumber1MILLION
Summary: This is a one-shot saga about the little things that the Girl Meets World friends go through their youth years. This is fun, laughs, hugs and friendship overall. The summary may be poor, but the story is full of heart (winks).


**Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote a fic in here, so be easy on me, please. Here in Argentina we may speak the best Spanish but not the best English, so if there's any mistake please try to understand. I hope you all enjoy it or review if you want to.  
Here we go...**

Finally, the school day was over. That was all Riley was waiting for since the day began. Lucas had been acting weird since last week and she didn't like that at all, she wasn't sure why that was so, but she guessed it had something to do with the things they had recently learned about him... Yes, that should be it.

Hours ago, when biology class became way too boring, Riley began to think about what they could do to help her soon-to-be-boyfriend and threw a little note to Farkle, who was the only one of her friends who shared that subject with her:

 _Have u noticed Lucas?_

The answer came quickly: _Yes_

 _We gotta do something about it_ she replied.

 _I know but what ?_ Farkle threw the note back.

 _what if we go to the park tonight?_

 _you .. and me? alright yes, YES!_

Riley looked at Farkle from where she was. The boy smiled in his flirty way, which caused a shiver from Riley.

 _I was talking about us, Maya and Lucas actually._

Farkle made a sign of broken heart with his hands and a hurt face, and Riley smiled with both hands under her chin, as if asking please; so Farkle smiled and signed that his heart was fine again.

"Minkus and Matthews! Stop doing..." when they heard the attention call, Farkle stood still with his hands in the form of a heart and Riley moved just to look at the teacher with her puppy face; they probably looked ridiculous "whatever you are doing. The guys in the class laughed and they both went back to their essays.

It was 7:20 p.m. and Maya was at the park behind Riley's apartament, sitting on the grass. They always went there when they wanted to be out for a while or when they had a problem they couldn't solve in the classroom. So Maya already saw what was coming: since that boy, Zay appeared in their lives and dropped everything he knew about Ranger Rick, the cowboy acted differently when he was with them, and that was bothering Riley for sure. To Maya that just seemed funny, but also wanted to know what was happening.

Riley was on the swing next to Maya with her father on the phone telling him where she was and that maybe she'd come back a little later than usual. Quickly she hangs up before Cory could tell her no, and smiled at Maya.

"Did he tell you something?" the blonde asked to her friend.

"Maybe, but I just didn't listen" Riley replied, smiling "this good girl has gone bad..."

"And for the best cause" said Maya. Then they saw that Farkle was there.

"Ladies..." he said in his typical tone, sitting beside Maya.

"Farkle" they answered the same way.

"Lucas hasn't arrived yet?" Farkle asked looking around.

"Do you see him here, clever little boy?" Maya asked mockingly.

"No" Farkle said quietly, but he should be here by now... right?"

"Yes, but lately Lucas is not being himself..." Riley was saying when Lucas and Zay arrived.

"That's not true" was what Zay said as he sat on the swing next to Riley's, swinging enthusiastically.

"So Huckleberry's finally here..." Maya started to say, but Lucas interrupted with:

"I'm not in the mood, Maya" sitting on the grass next to Farkle.

There was a silence for a few seconds, but Zay broke it.

"Why are we here?"

"We wanted to talk to Lucas" Riley explained.

"I don't" Maya cleared out "Farkle and Riley do".

"What do you want?" Lucas asked looking up.

Neither Riley or Farkle knew how to say it.

"You've been acting a little..." Farkle began as he could "... weir" Lucas looked at him between surprised and angry, Farkle didn't know whitch was it so he quickly wanted to excuse himself: "It bothers Riley and I do what she asks!"

"These girls have control over you, man" Zay said. I'm worried about you.

"What is the matter with you anyway, Lucas?" Riley asked going to point so suddenly that she surprised Maya. "Really, you don't seem like yourself".

Lucas shook his head and almost smiled.

"I'm a little confused lately..." he ran his hand through his hair and looked down to the green grass again.

"Aww poor Sundance..." Riley looked at Maya with anger "Nothing"

"What are you confused about?" Lucas didn't answer Riley "trust us, we won't judge"

"It's funny that you say that" it couldn't be true, Lucas Friar was being sarcastic to Riley "because you were the first one to doubt about me the other day..."

"Oh my God, you feel confused about that?" Riley sounded worried "I'm sorry" she went to sit down with friends.

"No, it's okay, it isn't just because of you.."- Lucas confessed and Zay felt obviously offended and jumped off the swing.

"It's not my fault that your false good guy wall fell off" he defended himself "You were gonna end up ruining it anyway"

Lucas stood up from the ground and others saw a big problem ahead. "If you could keep your mouth shut for at least two minutes I'm sure it would have lasted longer!"

"If I wouldn't have this big mouth we wouldn't be friends" Zay reminded him and Lucas seemed to guard down "remember? the brain, mouth and muscle..."

"I couldn't forget about it" Lucas replied smiling, not angry anymore.

"None of you was the brain, right?" Farkle asked to be part of the conversation, standing as well.

"That's a long stoyry" Lucas said making his two friends hug him out of nothing "But now we have a brand new brain, right?"

Maya and Riley looked at each other and stood up too. "You also have a pricess now" Riley scored, joining the hug.

"You've got to hug us too, Maya" Farkle told her, raising his eyebrows "Come here, you know you want to" Maya's expression softened and she joined in between Farkle and Zay.

"You also have a Maya" she said "I like this group, including the cowboy and the newbie"

"My name is Zay"

"Good to know"

"Maya..." Riley's voice sounded.

"Riles..."

"This is so beautiful" Farkle said when he noticed that he had Maya on one arm and Riley on the other.

"Why are we still hugging?" Maya asked.

"Because we love each other" Lucas replied.

"Not enough" Maya said and broke the hug.

"Obviously" Lucas said and left the hug too.

Zay then stopped his part of the hug, but Farkle still hugged Riley.

"I think I'll take Riles home... see you tomorrow" Maya said tearing Riley away from Farkle's arms and waving her hand "But I don't think we'll see you, Riley, it's 8:30 and..."

"My father will kill me" Riley shouted waving as she ran with Maya. They just had to run a block and they'd be at her place, but anyway Riley's concern grew.

The boys saw them leave and the last thing they heard was when Maya proposed Riley to hide in her house til her parents forget about her existence.

"But, why you were confused then?" Farkle suddenly asked, noticing the big question had never been responded.

Lucas didn't answer, but Zay did:

"My friend here didn't know whether he should remain as the boy he left in Texas or the new kid in NY he was trying to be"

"But don't worry" now Lucas was talking "I do know now who I like to be..."

 **Well, that was it. Not that long, right? Remember that this will be a one shot saga, so don't expect me to write what happened exactly after this. You also have to know that this is not focused on the romance, but I try to do it according to the show, even when, by my name, you surely know what I believe in and what I will put in here.**  
 **Have a nice day and smile a lot cause is free.**  
 **Maia loves you (I'm Maia)**


End file.
